


Snips and Snails and Demon Tails

by Heaven_And_Hell



Series: Demon Dean in the Dungeon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel True Forms, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Bondage, Bunker Sex, Caring Dean, Cas has a demon kink, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel is a Tease, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Comforting Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Demon True Forms, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dungeon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Horns, Horny Castiel, Horny Dean, Horny Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mark of Cain, Masturbation, Men of Letters Bunker, Mutual Masturbation, Nice Dean Winchester, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sam Is a Good Friend, Sam Ships It, Smut, Sub Dean, Tails, Teasing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_And_Hell/pseuds/Heaven_And_Hell
Summary: Set around 10x2/10x3, with some changes. After Sam captures Demon Dean, he calls Cas for help. Sam is leaning towards trying the new cleansing exorcism they discovered, but Cas fears that may have unforeseen results, given the Mark of Cain and Dean being a Knight of Hell, instead of a regular demon. Fortunately, Cas has another idea. (Hint: It involves sex.)Dean isn't anywhere near as cold & uncaring in this as he was as a demon on the show. In this, he figured Sam could get away from Cole without his help (he did, after all) and he never tried to kill Sam. While I did have him kill the guy who put a hit out on his cheating wife, Dean feels bad about it. Oh yeah, and Cas left that Hannah broad to help Dean. This is actually a lot fluffier than I originally intended, lol. I have a sequel planned, but I'm not sure if it'll turn into a series or not, yet.*Update -- includes a couple photos.





	1. Another Way

“Dean’s a demon?” Cas exclaims into the phone.  


“Yeah, I guess the Mark changed him. At first I thought a demon was possessing his, uh, his body – but it’s Dean, Cas!” Sam quickly explains. Before Cas can pick one of the many questions flooding his brain, Sam continues, “I’ve got him in the dungeon, but I’d really like you to be here during the exorcism, in case things go south.”  


“Wait, you’ve got him in the dungeon?”  


“Yeah, it wasn’t easy,” Sam laughs, “but with some holy water and demon-proof cuffs, I was able to wrestle him in there. Do you think that exorcism will work on him, Cas? That was for regular demons, not a Knight of Hell. I’m not sure how the Mark might play into all of this. What if... what if it kills him, instead of curing him?”  


Cas lets out a long breath before responding, “There might be another way, Sam.”  


“Oh yeah?” Sam replies, hopeful.  


Cas sighs again, “I… I’m not sure. I’ll have a better grasp of the situation once I examine him. We don’t have to decide what to do, just yet. Keep him restrained and keep your distance until I arrive. I’ll be there as soon as possible.”  


A relieved sigh issues from the cellphone, “Thanks, Cas.”  


“Of course,” Cas replies, the sure tone of his voice masking his own trepidation. He taps the side of his cellphone with his index finger a few times, thinking, before putting it back in his pocket and getting in his car.  


~*~*~*~  


Sam opens the bunker door and before Cas is even inside, he asks, “So what’s this ‘other way?’”  


“I believe the less you know about it, Sam, the better,” Cas responds as he starts down the stairs.  


“Wait, what?” Sam grabs Cas’ arm, concerned, “How bad is it?”  


Cas gives a genuine, reassuring smile, “Probably not as bad as you’re imagining.”  


“Then tell me.”  


Cas’ eyes suddenly look panicked; he breaks eye-contact and continues down the stairs. He stumbles over his words, “I’d… rather not. It’s not so much ‘bad’ as… unseemly.” He glances back up at Sam, hoping that explanation will suffice.  


“What the Hell does that mean?” Sam shoots back, annoyed.  


The annoyance goes both ways and as they reach the bottom of the stairs, Cas turns to face the younger Winchester, “What do you know about trauma bonds, Sam?”  


Sam’s eyes track back and forth as he thinks, “You mean something like Stockholm Syndrome?” He eyes his friend suspiciously.  


“Yes,” Cas responds simply, folding his hands in front of him – his lack of elaboration betrays there’s more to the matter than he’s letting on.  


“O-kay, that’s… not pleasant, but how much of our lives are pleasant? So… why didn’t you want to tell me?”  


Cas doesn’t immediately reply, but after a moment he reluctantly says, “Because I’ll be going deep with Dean.” He breaks eye-contact, again, but remains where he’s standing.  


“Meaning?” Sam prompts.  


Cas sighs, still looking away. Then he unclasps his hands and looks at Sam decisively, “I don’t know if you’re aware, but your brother harbors certain… desires… for me.” Cas looks uncomfortable as he’s telling Sam this, but doesn’t look away.  


“Oh, whoa!” Sam puts his hands up in a stop gesture and backs up a little. A half-smile starts sneaking its way onto Sam’s face as he says, “Yeah, Cas. I… I know how Dean feels about you.” Sam’s eyes get larger and he asks quickly, “Wait, how long have _you_ known?”  


Cas smiles fondly at Sam’s excitement, “A while. Angels can see into souls, Sam,” he explains, gently.  


“Oh, wow, right. Um, ok,” Sam’s flustered and doesn’t know what to say or do. He thought Cas was clueless about Dean’s feelings for him. _He’s known for ‘a while,’_ Sam thinks, _what does that mean?_  


Cas comes closer and, looking apologetic, he confesses, “I’m going to try to... exploit that… to keep him under control.”  


Sam backs up and distractedly falls into a chair by the map table. “Oh. OH! Oh man. Ok… I can see why you didn’t want me knowing this.” He sits there staring ahead blankly, processing the information and missing Cas’ accepting little nod. Suddenly, Sam is focused, again. “Do you think it’ll work?”  


Cas sighs deeply as he turns to pace the room. “I don’t know, Sam, but I have to try. The two of you have very strong, powerful souls. Dean can cause far more damage as a demon, than he ever could as a human. You’re lucky you were able to capture him. If he had left his body…” Cas notices the odd, confused face Sam makes at that. “Yes, Sam, if Dean’s a demon, now, then he should be able to leave his body – to travel as a soul or to possess someone else. I’m hoping the reason he hasn’t done so already is in our favor.”  


“What do you mean?”  


“If he really wanted to elude us, he could have. He should be able to take over nearly any human on Earth and that would make finding him more difficult and time-consuming. But… subduing another soul while operating its vessel… that takes skill. Since he hasn’t been a demon long, he might not be able to do that, yet. But ‘smoking out,’ as you call it, doesn’t take much effort at all. He could’ve abandoned his body and been in the wind quite easily.”  


“So why do you think he didn’t?” Sam asks, genuinely confused.  


“I’m not sure, but I’m hoping it means his soul has retained enough of his humanity that we can still reach him. It’s almost like he wanted us to find him,” Cas says with a cautiously hopeful smile.  


“That’s good! That’s great!” Sam exclaims, excitedly jumping to his feet.  


“I won’t know until I see him, Sam,” Cas cautions. “This might just be wishful thinking on my part. Or something to do with the Mark. Or…” Cas huffs a little laugh.  


“What?”  


“Dean’s sentimental… _and a bit vain._ ” Sam makes a ‘no shit’ expression that causes Cas’ smile to widen. “He just might not want to leave his body behind to decay. Even some angels get attached to their vessels after a while,” Cas smirks, running his hand down one of the trench coat’s lapels. “He was still driving his car, correct?”  


“Yeah, he’d never abandon his baby. But he’s not doting on it like he usually does; he’s barely taking care of it.” Sam replies.  


“Yes, but he didn’t leave it behind, either. He still has some attachments,” Cas smiles thoughtfully, “and… hopefully, some positive emotions.”  


Sam nods, considering Cas’ words. Seeing the emotion on his friend’s face prompts Sam to speak, “But, Cas, if it works…”  


“It’ll be worth it,” Cas responds abruptly.  


Sam walks over and gently puts his hands on Cas’ arms, in a ‘stop and listen to me’ kind of way. His face is sad, apologetic, and concerned as he says, “But, Cas… I… I don’t know if Dean will _ever_ be able to forgive you if you… if you use those feelings he has for you against him.”  


Cas exhales and looks down resignedly, “I know.”  


Sam looks at the top of Cas’ head, as the angel continues to stare at the floor. Suddenly, thoughts of his brother and his best friend having a happy, healthy relationship pop into his mind, unbidden. Dean smiling and laughing with a twinkle in his eye. Cas smiling back in his demure way. “I don’t think I can let you do this, Cas.” The words come out of Sam’s mouth before he even thinks about saying them.  


When Cas looks up, eyes angry and glowing blue with angelic grace, Sam is shocked and confused. Cas roughly shakes Sam’s hands off him and almost yells, “So what are we going to do, then?”  


Sam backs up slowly, frightened, and stammers, “We… we can try… the cleansing exorcism.”  


Cas advances on Sam quickly, “But we don’t know _for sure_ what that will do to him, given the Mark! Do you know what happens to a demon after they’re destroyed, Sam? Do you?!” Sam’s thoughts are flying a mile a minute, going through everything he knows, trying to find an answer for the angry angel in front of him. Cas doesn’t wait for him to respond, “They don’t go to Heaven or Hell or end up back on Earth, Sam! And I didn’t see any in Purgatory!” Sam’s just standing there with his hands up and a shocked look on his face. “No one knows for sure, but it appears they just wink out of existence. Is that what you want, Sam?” A note of pain enters Cas’ voice, “Do you want to risk losing Dean forever?!”  


Now Sam understands why Cas is so upset. “No. No, of course not,” he answers quietly.  


“Then take me to him,” Cas orders.  


“Yeah. Yeah, ok, sure, Cas,” Sam nods quickly, rattled, as they start off for the dungeon together.


	2. Getting Reaquainted

As they enter the file room that hides the dungeon, Dean’s gruff and suspicious voice booms from behind the shelves, “Sammy? What are you doin?” Cas’ face gets hard, but he nods at Sam to open the way. Sam nods back, his face a bit apologetic as he moves the shelves. He backs out of the way to let Cas enter first.

“Cas?” Dean asks, the demonic challenge gone from his voice.

“Hello, Dean,” comes Cas’ familiar greeting as he enters the dungeon. The quick flash of grace in his eyes is new, though. Sam’s not sure whether he should stay or go, but he does want to see how Dean reacts to Cas, so he stays on the far side of the shelves, observing. Dean’s been more of a jerk as a demon than he ever was in life. His bravado intensified as his inhibitions lessened. But the defiance that usually colors his demonic voice drops away, making him sound like his old self. Even the stiffness of his bearing relaxes a bit. If it weren’t for his completely black demonic eyes, he’d appear human. He looks down and his expression twitches in an unreadable way for a second. He looks back up, but the completely black eyes make deciphering his emotion difficult. He doesn’t look angry, but that’s about all Sam can tell.

“You look different,” Dean says to Cas.

“So do you,” Cas responds simply. Unlike Sam, Cas can see Dean’s true form – the shape his soul twisted into when it became demonic. He knew Dean would have horns and a tail, but despite preparing himself for the sight, it’s still getting to him. The non-human, spiritual attributes appear as smoky, translucent additions to Dean’s physical body. Cas can roughly gauge the condition of Dean’s soul by the color and density of these new appendages. Human souls are a bluish-white, nearly identical to angelic grace. If a freed soul remains on Earth, it gradually grows dimmer, as in the case of ghosts. The souls of vengeful spirits can turn black, as hatred and anger build in them, eventually making them look similar to demonic souls. Demonic souls, however, are souls that are being burned and therefore have a unique ‘swirling smoke contained in an invisible outline’ look to them; whereas vengeful spirits appear almost solid, with little or no internal movement. Demonic souls start out as grey and become black as the smoke becomes denser. As corruption increases through sin, the color can even turn to red, like Crowley’s. Cas isn’t sure, but he’s wondered and discussed with others if the red color is somehow connected to blood – as if the soul has been tortured or damaged so much that it’s somehow bleeding in some way. Cas is relieved to see Dean’s soul is still in the early demonic stages – it’s not as dark as it was when he rescued him from Hell. The smoke is a dark grey, but not densely-packed enough to become black. This is a good sign. Cas had feared the Mark of Cain might have caused Dean’s soul to become corrupted very quickly. He was fearful of seeing him with red horns and tail. His horns, however, are different than they were in Hell.

Cas slowly strolls over to Dean, to get a better look at his horns. When he was in Hell, torturing souls on Alastair’s rack, he’d had the ‘traditional’ horns, as shown in artwork of devils and demons for millennia. Now, however, he had different ones that curved up and back, similar to a sable antelope’s – they even had the ridges – though they were much shorter than the animal’s. Cas’ wordless staring is making Dean anxious. It’s bad enough Cas has to see him like this, but the way he’s studying him is making him feel like a specimen, not a friend. Subconsciously, Dean slides his tail under the seat of his chair and down the back of his leg, trying to hide it. Cas notices the action and it fills him with great relief. Dean is ashamed of what he’s become, which means he still has a conscience. And trying to hide what he is from Cas, however futile, probably means he still desires some sort of positive relationship with him. Cas exhales and breathes easier as he smiles down at Dean. Then he looks at Sam, still beaming.

“What?” Dean and Sam ask in unison. The brothers glance at each other, the lips of both briefly curling into tentative smiles.

Cas smiles back down and declares, “It’s going to be alright, Dean.” A little, uncertain smile slowly makes its way onto Dean’s face, but his tail whips back out quickly in happiness. Cas grins so wide, his teeth start to show and crinkles form at the edges of his eyes. He looks to Sam, who’s sporting a similarly goofy grin. “Can you give us some time alone, Sam?” Cas asks.

“Sure,” Sam responds, nodding, as he moves the shelves back into place. Dean’s still looking up at Cas with completely black eyes… a little confused, but starting to feel hope and relief for the first time since he woke up as this _thing._ They wait until they hear Sam shut the file room door to start talking.

“So, how about uncuffing me?” Dean says.

Cas smiles, close-mouthed, and says, “Not just yet.”

“Why not?” Dean asks, his tail swishing back and forth on the floor impatiently. Cas looks at it and almost laughs. Dean looks annoyed and tries to turn and see what’s behind him. “What the Hell do you keep looking at?”

“Your tail,” Cas says simply. “It’s always amusing to me how expressive they are. Demons try to hide their true emotions, but often, all you have to do is look at their tail. You’d think they’d have learned to control them over the eons; it’s such an obvious tell.”

“My… what?!”

“Dean,” Cas chides fondly.

“No, I mean… I know I have one, obviously,” he says. He gives a self-depreciating laugh and admits, “I just, uh, didn’t know I was doing anything with it.” He actually looks embarrassed, even with the black eyes.

“It appears to be subconscious. No demon I’ve ever known has ever seemed able to fully control theirs.”

Dean gives a genuine laugh. “Yeah… I kinda forget it’s there.” After a moment of silence, Dean says sincerely, with a hint of fear in his voice, “This is all really fuckin’ weird, Cas.”

Cas responds calmly, “I know, Dean. Becoming a different sort of being is strange and confusing. I had great difficulty adjusting to becoming human.”

“Yeah,” Dean says ruefully, the guilt from throwing Cas out of the bunker rearing its ugly head, again. Cas hunches down next to Dean’s chair and Dean catches a glimpse of something on his back. “Dude, what?” He looks at Cas’ face, then to his back, then back to his face, again, confused. Tilting his head, he slowly asks, “Cas… what’s on your back?”

“That’s not funny, Dean,” Cas warns, his face and voice stern.

Dean’s sincerely confused, though. He sits there thinking. _It can’t be his wings, cause he said he lost them. So what the fuck else could it be?_ He remembers seeing the angels fall from the sky. _Oh shit! What if? Ohhhh fuck, oh fuck no…_

Dean chooses his next words carefully. He really doesn’t want to piss Cas off while he’s restrained, especially now that he’s a demon. There’s an instinctual fear of angels inside him now and realizing Cas wasn’t going to smite him on the spot was a great relief… enough for him to be open and honest with his friend. He really doesn’t want to lose this feeling of normalcy he and Cas have going, but he wants to know for sure. “Cas… can I?” he coughs and tries again, “Will you… let me see?”

Cas stares at him for a moment, then blinks and his eyes become sad and resigned. He stands up wordlessly and slowly turns around.

Dean can’t believe his eyes. There’s what almost looks like part of a rose cane, snapped off, sticking out near Cas’ left shoulder blade. It’s made of the same sparkly, blue-white light as angelic grace and when Dean realizes it probably IS made of grace; the dimness of its glow breaks his heart. The weak light, while still beautiful, looks like it’s in danger of fading out. Dean has to consciously calm his breathing at that thought. Also, the angle is all wrong – he’s not sure exactly how it’s supposed to go, but it looks devastatingly out of place and just screams ‘WRONG!’ Dean’s eyes rake over all the little projections, that almost look like thorns or where leaves emerge from a stem and he realizes feathers should be at the end of each one. Great grief overcomes him, and as tears come to his eyes, he can feel them flick back to human. He can’t look any more – it hurts too much. Just the idea of seeing an angel damaged in such a horrific way is bad enough, but this is Cas! It’s all too much. He can’t look or think or feel this anymore. He feels like he’s going to throw up. “Ok,” he croaks out desperately, unable to say more.

Cas turns back around and when he sees Dean in distress, he panics. He quickly kneels down to check on him, putting his left hand on Dean’s thigh and the other to the side of his face. He turns Dean’s face towards him, to ask what’s wrong, and is surprised to see Dean’s human eyes staring back at him, his face wet with tears. “I didn’t know, I didn’t know, Cas,” Dean cries in a weak, pleading voice, shaking his head back and forth, slightly.

“What? What’s wrong, Dean? What didn’t you know?” Cas asks worriedly, cradling Dean’s head in his hand.

“I’m such an idiot,” Dean mumbles through tears. “Such a fucking idiot! When you said you lost your wings, I just thought like ‘poof,’ they were gone! Like they just disappeared. I didn’t know, Cas, I didn’t know, baby, I’m so sorry!” Dean turns his head a little to quickly kiss Cas’ thumb. “I’m so sorry!”

Cas’ instinct is to rip his hand away and back away from Dean, but he fights it and doesn’t move. His grace is yelling, “Danger! Lies! Demon! Lies! Trickery! Deception!” He quickly looks at Dean’s tail, which is lying limp and lifeless on the floor. Cas’ heart is beating fast and he doesn’t know what to do. His instincts are in conflict with his emotions. Dean appears to be extremely upset over seeing what remains of his wings. When he called him ‘baby,’ Cas’ heart leapt – especially cause it appeared to just slip out, unconsciously. But the kiss… it’s all too much, too soon. This has been far too easy. Dean knows his feelings towards him, too. It has to be a trick. He’s trying to con him. But his tail… Cas has had enough interactions with demons through the years to know that even when they’re pulling a good con, their tails give them away. They’re usually rubbing up against something, like they’re just itching to strike. If Dean truly is experiencing this much emotion, not believing him now might hurt him so deeply that he flees into his demonic nature for good. Cas knows he has to be careful here.

He rubs the side of Dean’s head soothingly. “It’s ok, Dean. It’s ok.”

Dean’s green eyes are anguished, “No it’s not, Cas! None of this is ok! I’m a fucking demon! You lost your wings,” he almost cries again at that, closing his eyes and shaking his head side-to-side as tears leak out. “I killed a guy, Cas!” he blurts out, “For Crowley of all people! Well, he wanted me to kill the wife, but still – I straight up murdered some dude for no good reason! This fuckin Mark! Demons! It’s like a disease! The guy was a dick, but that’s no reason to kill the dude. Kick his ass, sure, but not kill him! Oh Cas, I fucked up! This is so fuckin bad!” He turns his head and buries his face in Cas’ palm, still crying.

The more Dean confesses, the more Cas comes to believe he’s not acting. He looks closely at Dean. Even though he’s got horns arching back over his hair and a bit of scruff on his face, he still looks like a little boy. A scared, upset little boy. Cas remembers when he first met Dean; when he rescued him from Hell. He was open, trusting, and seeking help and comfort back then, too – and his soul was even darker that time. Cas is trying to keep his emotions in check, but his resolve is crumbling.

“Dean?” he asks cautiously. Dean looks at him, green eyes shining with tears. “Do you remember when we first met?”

Dean wrinkles his brow and blinks a few times. “In Hell?”

“Yes.”

Dean looks apologetic, “I’ve told you before that I don’t. Except for that blinding light, which… was you, I guess.” Cas smiles down at him serenely and nods, making Dean look back sheepishly. “But I just remember seeing the light for a second… and then…”

“And then?” Cas asks, curious.

Dean’s eyes fill with tears, but he smiles as he says, “And then I knew everything would be alright.”

Cas’ eyes tear up at that, too. He never knew Dean felt that way when he first saw him, but it makes sense.

They both start crying a bit and Dean laughs, “I’m a pussy-ass demon, huh?” They both laugh hard as tears fall.

Cas is feeling relieved, again. The hope that saving Dean won’t be too difficult grows in his chest, along with his love for this man… demon… being. _Dean._

Cas lets the rest of his defenses fall as he strokes the side of Dean’s face lovingly. Dean nuzzles his face into Cas’ hand, enjoying the comfort. He kisses Cas’ palm with his plump lips and a wave of desire courses through Cas, settling in his groin. His fingers lightly grip Dean’s face, as his breathing becomes faster and heavier. Dean’s eyes flick black and he licks a stripe up Cas’ palm. Unconsciously, Cas starts kneading the thigh he’s had his hand on the whole time. “Ohhh!” Dean thrusts his hips a little in surprise and arousal, “Cas, uncuff me.”

 

_I'll save you a Google. Pix of sable antelopes -- what I based Dean's horns on. His are shorter and smaller/thinner, though._


	3. Cas Has Fun

Cas stands up and looks down at Dean. His eyes are black and the way his new horns match the swoop of his hair is hot. He’s squirming below Cas, pulling at his restraints, his tail wrapped around the leg of the chair – squeezing it tight, then relaxing, then doing it again. Cas can feel himself starting to get hard. “Cas!” Dean barks, staring at him with black, yet pleading eyes, “Uncuff me!”  


Although the thought Dean might be playing him crosses his mind, again, that’s not the reason Cas doesn’t comply. A slow, wicked smile creeps across his face as he stares at the struggling demon before him. “Meg told me something very interesting, once, Dean.”  


Dean looks utterly baffled and pissed that Cas would mention Meg at a time like this, “What!?”  


Cas walks around the back of Dean’s chair, then leans over his shoulder and, without looking at him, croons, “She said you get sexually aroused from being restrained.” Dean groans in annoyance, hanging his head. “Is that true, Dean?” Cas teases, an almost sing-song quality to his voice.  


“Cas, come on, man,” Dean pleads as he pulls harder. “We’ve waited long enough for this. The _only_ good thing to come out of this whole demon deal is – I’m ok with it, now. I can see that… ohhhh, God, what are you doin to me?” Dean leans his head back and his body goes slack, as Cas takes the tip of each of his horns in his hands and starts massaging them. “That feels so fucking weird… but good,” Dean murmurs, entranced. Cas smiles and runs his fingers down the front of Dean’s horns, making sure they bump along the ridges. “Ohhhhh yeah… how the fuck are you even doing this?” He kisses Cas’ hands as they slide down his face. “Other people’s hands and stuff go right through them,” he continues, as Cas traces his fingers along the smooth insides. Dean nods his head up and back a few times, to rub his horns on Cas’ fingers, like an animal wanting to be petted more.  


“I’m using my grace,” Cas responds matter-of-factly.  


“Well yay for grace,” Dean replies. “It’s not making me horny, though,” Dean laughs at his lame pun, “more like a massage. But it feels damn good.”  


“Horns aren’t an erogenous zone, no,” Cas responds. “But…”  


“But?” Dean tries to look back over his shoulder, but can only see that Cas is crouching down. “Ohhhhhhh fuuuucck!” Dean bucks his hips wildly a few times as Cas teases the triangular tip of his tail.  


“Tails are,” Cas smiles mischievously as Dean writhes in front of him. Cas is aroused and Dean’s moans spur him on. He lifts Dean’s tail to his lips and starts sucking on the tip.  


“OH! FUCK! NO! BABY! PLEASE!” Dean screams out, each word punctuated with a thrust of his hips. Cas sucks harder, until Dean starts whimpering, “Please Cas, Castiel, please, stop, too much, baby, please!” Cas finally lets Dean pull his tail free and walks around the front of the chair to face him, smugly. But when he sees the state Dean’s in, he instantly regrets teasing him so much. Dean’s out of breath, huffing and puffing. His green human eyes are back and staring at Cas bewilderedly from a red, sweaty face. He’s slouched in the chair with a death grip on each arm and his hard on straining tight against his jeans. “Pants, hurt, please, Cas,” he manages to get out between breaths.  


Cas nods and quickly undoes Dean’s fly, then slips him free of his underwear. “Oh yeah, oh yeah, that’s better,” Dean says in relief as his boner bobs ever so slightly, the head of his dick bright red and leaking. Cas has to restrain himself from going down on Dean, so he’s just staring at his dick. “Cas, buddy, I can’t do anything,” Dean laughs through gritted teeth, his discomfort obvious.  


Cas clears his throat and straightens up a bit. He puts the palm of his hand under the head of Dean’s dick and says, “Bring yourself to completion.”  


“What?!” Dean almost shouts in disbelief.  


Cas shivers; enjoying this way too much... he’s close, too. He smirks, staring Dean dead in the eyes and says, “Fuck yourself on my hand, Dean, or I’ll take it away.”  


“OHHH!” Dean moans loudly as he thrusts against Cas’ hand. Cas’ moan isn’t as loud, but seeing and _feeling_ Dean give in to him makes him that much harder, very quickly. He cups his right hand, to pleasure more of Dean’s dick, and slides to his knees at the side of Dean's chair. Once situated, he deftly undoes his pants and takes himself in his left hand. “Oh, God, Cas! You fucker!” Dean growls as he thrusts harder, the cuffs biting into his wrists and ankles. Cas grins as he puts his thumb over the top of Dean’s dick, giving him more friction. Dean throws his head back and closes his eyes, moving faster. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he’s almost whispering as some of his precum makes its way to Cas’ thumb, easing the ride. Cas was merely rocking his hips, but something about Dean’s quiet, breathy mantra is really turning him on. He starts to thrust into his hand and Dean looks at him. An added jolt of desire shoots through Cas and they lock eyes, syncing their rhythms. “Yeah, Cas, yeah,” Dean encourages, making Cas moan. Cas’ noises, in turn, prompt Dean to thrust harder and faster. Cas matches his increased pace and his eyelids start to flutter. “Yeah, baby, almost there.” Cas’ rhythm starts to falter and his head lolls forward. The sight of Cas starting to lose it pushes Dean over the edge. “Oh yeah, Cas” he says just before he’s pulsing hot cum onto his shirt and jeans. Feeling Dean’s dick spasm in his hand is too much for Cas. A little gasp escapes his lips, and he looks up at Dean’s face as he starts to cum. Dean watches Cas’ eyes shut, his mouth frozen open in bliss as he lets out obscenely low, gravelly groans with his loads. Dean’s arms reflexively move to hug Cas, but are stopped by the cuffs. After a moment, Cas opens his eyes with a look of dreamy contentment. Dean pulls on the handcuffs, again. “Cas, unlock these.” Before he can start making a case to convince Cas to do so, Cas lets go of Dean’s dick, turns his hand a bit, and all four cuffs fall open. Dean gives him a wide, surprised smile, “Thanks.”  


Cas gives a brief nod, then looks back and forth awkwardly. Seeing no rags or fabric within reach, he wipes his hands on his already stained pants, then stands while putting himself away. Dean puts away his spent dick, then stands and hugs Cas warmly. Cas is a little taken aback, since he wasn’t expecting it, but after a moment of standing stock still, he melts into Dean’s embrace. When he feels Dean circle his tail around their legs, he chuckles, “You did that the first time we met, too.”  


Dean pulls back, his hands still on Cas’ arms and asks, “Did what?”  


Cas smiles, “Wrapped us together with your tail.”  


“Oh.” Dean goes to take a step back, but is prevented from doing so by his own tail. He holds his arms out in a “what the Hell” gesture, then looks at his tail, consciously willing himself to loosen its grip. He looks back up and says, “I didn’t even know I was doing that,” with an amused look on his face.  


“It’s alright; I like it,” Cas responds.  


“Well then,” Dean says, wrapping Cas back in his arms and tail.  


A timid knock sounds at the file room door and Cas quickly throws his hand out towards it. “Guys? Cas, did you just lock the door?!” comes Sam’s confused voice. Dean laughs heartily and rests his head on Cas’ shoulder.  


“Yes, Sam. That was me,” Cas replies.  


“Uh, ok. Is everything ok?”  


Cas looks at Dean and smiles. “Yes.”  


After moment of silence waiting for Cas to elaborate, Sam asks, “Yeah?”  


“Yeah, Sam,” Dean says a bit gruffly, but it’s clearly his ‘annoyed big brother’ voice. “It’s a little weird in here, but it’s a good weird.”  


“O-kay.”  


“This is gonna be our ‘weird room,’ from now on,” Dean adds, winking at Cas, who stifles a laugh.  


“I don’t think I want to know what that means,” comes Sam’s voice from the other side of the door.  


“That’s probably for the best,” Dean agrees. He listens for a minute and hears Sam walking away. “So,” Dean turns back to Cas, squeezing him tight, “tell me about the first time we met.”


End file.
